I'm Here
by AgentMayhem
Summary: Fate has a cruel sense of humor and no one is on the joke. Philinda if you squint real hard haha


Coulson watched as May shoveled more food onto Simmons baron plate. The look the older agent tossed the younger one was enough to keep her quiet as she took a timid bite of her steamed vegetables. Without being forced Daisy took it upon herself to serve herself a hearty helping before May doubled her portions for her. May nodded in approval before leaving the room.

"I'm not even hungry." Simmons mumbled "We should be..."

"Eating." May finished as she took her seat at the table with her own plate. When neither women began to eat she added "Or I can feed you."

Coulson smirked as both younger agents widened thier eyes at the thought before diggin into their meal.

After dinner the plates were cleared and everyone went thier separate ways; Simmons to the lab, Daisy to the quinjet and May to the gym. Coulson stood in the door and watched May complete her Tai Chi routine before she began pummeling the punching bag. He frowned when he realized her hands weren't taped.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

She continued to beat the sandbag as if he had never spoke. He let out a sigh, she was still upset with him; he couldn't blame her.

After another 5 minutes a brutal punches she landed one last jarring jab "You're an idiot!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

She walked right past him as she left the gym and he ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh.

May made her rounds just like every night. Sure, they had agents for that but she trusted the Director as far as she could throw him so she took matters into her own hands. On her way back to the bunks she stopped by the quinjet and escorted Daisy go to bed.

"I don't need you mothering me. I'm fine on my own." Daisy growled when May wouldn't leave her alone until they reached her room.

Mays eyes narrowed "Then prove it." A pause "See you in the morning."

She didn't wait for response but turned and headed down to Simmons bunk. She heard Daisy huff but smirked when she heard her bunk door open then close signaling Daisys going to bed.

May slid Fitzsimmons bunk door open and shook her head when she found it empty; the lab. After threatening to drag the biochemist to bed the young agent decided it was best to go with the flow. She made sure to witness the young agents lights turn off before heading to finish a few things before heading to her own bunk.

Coulson was standing near the foot of her bed when she finally entered. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"When did they get so stubborn?" She asked aloud as her eyes closed.

"They've picked up some of your charming traits after all these years" he said with a small chuckle.

She opened her eyes almost looking right at him before rolling them, mumbling something as she opened the door and left. He trailed behind her, trying to keep up with her pace. They finally stopped in front of Daisy's bunk. May leaned against the wall and waited. Coulson smirked when he heard the door click "See? This screams academy May."

Daisy groaned when she realized she was caught "I was just gonna check on..."

"It's been handled. Reyes is fine."

"But..."

May crossed her arms as Daisy yawned "No. He is sleeping... like you should be."

"Why aren't you?" The brunette countered.

May pushed from the wall and stood tall "Because someone keeps testing my patience."

Daisy had the decency to chided "Fine, you win."

Coulson shook his head "When doesn't she?"

"Tai Chi at 5 if you feel like joining."

Daisy nodded "Yeah, maybe. 'Night."

May knew she wouldn't show but on the hope that maybe, just maybe she would she extended an invite.

This seemed to be Mays new routine; making sure her team was eating and not working themselves to death, along with avoiding the new director as much as she could. She stayed around him long enough to be in his good graces but she didn't trust him.

Coulson and May were in the gym when Agent Piper came in.

"Sorry to disrupt you but, the director wants to see you."

May nodded and began toweling off. She unwrapped her hands and Coulsons corners of his mouth turned down at the sight of scabbed knuckles from the day before.

"Solo?"

Piper nodded "As far I know ma'am, just you."

May nodded her thanks and Coulson took the hint on went on his way to find Daisy.

That evening after the whole song and dance of making sure agents were fed and were actually in bed. May finally found her way back to her bunk and quickly changed into her old academy sweats and a large t-shirt. She slipped into bed and hit the lights.

She was restless, much like she had been the last few weeks. Coulson sat at her beside and looked on with hollowed eyes.

"Something is bothering you. Wanna take about it?"

May let out a loud huff but stayed silent otherwise.

Coulson shook his head "Of course you don't."

No one spoke. The night was quiet, almost too quiet for Coulson's liking.

"Mace wants to pull the plug."

His eyes widened at how soft her voice was, so small. He didn't bother questioning, he knew what she meant.

"We are 'wasting' funds. He gave me until the end of the week and then he's pulling out." She let out a shaky breath "It's been 3 weeks but, I won't stop."

"Maybe you should."

"I can't. I can't do this alone. Jemma isn't eating and Daisy is so distant now; more so than when she first returned. I don't know what I'm doing. This is where you play dad and make them feel better."

He frowned "You are doing everything right. Don't doubt yourself."

She stayed quiet for a breath "I just need you home."

A sad smile ghosted his lips "I'm right here."

He reached over to brush some hair from her forehead only to have his fingertips disappear behind her skull. He pulled his hand back as she began to cry and his heart broke.

"I'm right here." He whispered again as her dam finally broke for the first time in three weeks since Fitz, Robbie and himself had gone missing. Fate was cruel enough to leave him in a non-coporeal state. So in truth he was there but, not really. He was sure he was being punished for something. Spending the last few weeks watching his team, his family, suffer in their own ways and being not being able to offer help was maddening. Seeing May carry all thier weight and be strong for them was worse. She always made sure they were fine before tending to herself, always.

He laid beside her as she curled onto her side and whispered to an empty room "I'll find you, Phil"

Another sad smile "I know, Lin. I know."


End file.
